Elastomeric gaskets are widely used between mating components to seal against fluid leakage when the components are connected together. One application for such gaskets is with quick coupling components. Quick coupling components provide two mating generally tubular components that are easily and quickly connected or disconnected without requiring tools or time consuming threaded connections. One type of quick coupling is a cam lock quick coupling, which uses cams operated by levers to quickly and easily lock and unlock the coupling components, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,670.
Gaskets used in cam lock quick couplings seal between the two coupling components to prevent fluid leakage when the components are coupled together. Gaskets of this type generally provide a rectangular cross sectional configuration commonly known as a square cut gasket, such as also shown in the above referenced patent. In the use of gaskets for cam lock couplings, the axial compression force available to compress the gasket between the coupling components is limited by the force that can be conveniently provided by manual operation of the cam levers. Further, when cam lock quick couplings are to be repeatedly connected and disconnected, it is desirable for the gasket to maintain its sealing integrity and prevent leakage for a relatively larger number of connect and disconnect sequences.